


Darkness

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You find yourself in a place unknown and there’s this….God stalking towards you





	Darkness

 

Your head hurt like hell.  

There was so much noise around you, clambering of metal and shouting brought fresh pain to your already pounding head, your vision inked in black….

You glanced around you, a battlefield? Really? You had seen the recreations of battles all through your school years but you were way beyond elementary school field trips, you were in collage! You were supposed to be in Ireland actually. You had been there not a few moments ago. Your best friend had talked you into sneaking off the arranged guided tour of the castles…you two had only seen grass..and more grass. Now you were here, where were you?

Looking up you saw a lone figure stalking towards you as your vision clouded more. If it weren’t for the pain you could have flirted that man was so damned hot…but that was the last you could manage to think as you slumped to the ground as darkness swallowed you.

You didn’t see him throw those knives with expert precision at the ugly monster that loomed above you. Nor did you feel his hands when he pushed your hair from your face ordering his men to take you back to his rooms.

No, all you knew was the darkness that wrapped around you silencing the throbbing pain.

________

Thor sighed as he stood beside his brother, face grim as their father Odin raged on about bringing in some stray they had no idea where it had come from. 

“She.”

Odin paused and Thor elbowed Loki, a cough to further communicate not to antagonize their already angered father. “ ** _What?_** ”Odin bit out.

Loki glanced sideways at his brother who stood beside him. “ _She_ , not it.  _She_  is in  _my_  room, _she_ is  _mine_. I found her. I get to keep her and do as I will with her, she is the spoils of war….is that not what you always tell me? To enjoy what war has to offer? I found her on the battlefield and decided she will be mine.”

Thor took in a breath as Odin looked at him, “He….does make a point Father.” 

Odin narrowed his eyes at Loki who stood straight still in battle gar, hands clasped behind his back, “Very well, make sure she does not go roaming around the place. I do not want to find that creature wandering, do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes, Father,” Loki bowed his head and looked up, Odin waving his hand dismissively and he backed away, smiling at Thor who sighed in relief.

____

When you woke your head was only slightly throbbing. Now where were you? You looked around the lavish room and let out a small breath before moving to crawl off the massive bed. You came to realize you wouldn’t be going anywhere as you looked down at the chains on your wrists. Your heart beat skyrocketed, “Nope….nope…nope….this cannot be happening right now…”

The heavy door opened and you scampered up further on the bed, pulling the pillows over you as if they could protect you from whatever was coming through the door. You sucked in your breath as a tall lithe figure walked in, his eyes scanning the bed until they landed on you. His smile sending shivers up your spine. “Well, hello.” he moved further into the room and began to pull off his armor. 

You watched as he dropped his armor onto the floor, several women came in and picked it up, running off with it. His helmet though, that stayed. You watched him sit on the edge of the bed and he crooked a finger at you. Shaking your head you backed up even further and he sighed, “You will come to me, no need to be shy, you belong to me now.”

A scoff passed your lips and you rolled your eyes, “look, I don’t know who you are or think you are but I am American and we abolished slavery in…in….Lincolns time! We are not owned nor do we own anybody, Eep!”

He had curled his hands around the chains and yanked hard, pulling you towards him in one easy movement. You fell face first on the bed beside him, pillows fluffing away from you. His hand closing around your chin he held you still for a moment, “You do have a beauty about you, I am glad to have found you and claimed you. What do you call yourself?”

You felt heat rush to your cheeks and you hurried up onto your knees, shoving his hand away from you, “My name is Y/N. Look, you should know my parents have connections and-”

“Did you say America?” he chuckled and you backed away nodding, “Ahh, yes…but you are far from home.” he pulled you forwards again and you grunted as he caught you pulling you into his lap, your legs on either side of his waist.

“Let me go!” You ground out as his hands wrapped around you.

“You know my brother has a human like you…well, she is much more tame…I wonder if I can tame you?” he brushed his lips against your throat as he spoke. You couldn’t help the way your body reacted to his darkened voice, the promise it held as he brushed his lips against yours before he closed the gap between you and you moaned into him. 

Loki didn’t understand what it was about you that attracted him so much to you, but there would be no argument, you would be his. He would do whatever necessary. He smiled against your lips as you moaned your body reacting to his even as he pushed you down onto your back, using the chains that bound your wrists together to pin them above your head, his other hand pushing your shirt up and seeking your hot flesh, his mouth following wherever his hands had been. 

You arched into his kisses, your body going into overdrive, his mouth lazily brushing against your skin, stirring a need in you that you didn’t recognize. “Please…”

“Loki, I am your God…there will be no one else.” he growled his lips brushing just under your bra line.

That voice, you melted at his voice, becoming a writhing mess under him. He had yet to actually do anything, but you could feel the heat pooling in you like never before and it felt beyond amazing. “Loki…” you breathed softly, your mind racing, you had studied him in school…you knew the legends…

Of course, school and paper research mostly centered around Odin and his son Thor, everyone had centered their papers around those two…Books had never taught you that this God being would touch you like this…

You cried out as his mouth closed over your bra to bite at your nipple through the lace fabric, hardening it to a perk nub. You whined as he circled it with his tongue, “Are you begging?” He asked smirking at you. You shook your head denying it and he narrowed his green eyes at you, “You speaking untruthfully now? If you are untruthful I will have no choice but to punish you.” You closed your eyes and moaned, “I will teach you to submit to me and you will answer to no one but me. Do you understand?” 

You nodded as you felt his knee press yours apart, his body settling along yours. You whimpered as he pressed his hips against yours, feeling his bulge press between your legs right against your throbbing core. Loki smiled at your gasp, moving to wrap the chains above your head he looked down as your whimpered under him. “What?”

“Your helmet…” you blushed viciously as he grinned down at you.

Loki pulled himself off of you, as he did so, he took your jeans and panties off as well. You watched as he lifted his helmet off the table next to the bed and slid it on. He perked an eyebrow as you cursed. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he moved back into the bed with you, lifting you back into his lap, he pressed his erection into your opening. You gasped looking down, wondering if there was anyway you could possibly-and there was no more wondering as he thrust up into you mercilessly. 

Your mind was completely blank as you felt the chain drop from your wrists, he had unbound you, his hands lifting the material of your shirt over your head, and tearing your bra off. You blinked and you saw him smile as he leaned into you, his mouth claiming yours brutally. You wrapped your arms around his neck holding on as he moved his hips slowly, you blushed at the fact that he was being thoughtful now. 

It didn’t take long before you were moving your hips down onto his, he flashed his teeth at you as you began to control the pace, holding onto his shoulders before he bent his head to bite at your neck, nipping a trail down your throat to close his teeth on your nipples. “FUCK!” you cried, reaching up and gripping the decorative horns on his helmet, holding him to you as you arched into his mouth and rode him hard and fast his own hips thrusting up into you. You could feel yourself tightening, the orgasm building and pushing you into a frenzy, and then his fingers slid over your already too sensitive clit and you screamed coming undone. 

Loki’s breath caught in his throat as he ran his fingers over your clit and you came completely undone on his cock. He laid you onto your back and thrust in as you were still in the middle of your orgasm,  you clung to him as he thrust into you with such enthusiasm he moved you up in the bed. You giggled as his helmet slid forwards covering his gorgeous eyes, reaching up you pulled it off to reveal he had closed them, lost in the feeling of you wrapped around him. You pulled the helmet on and moaned as he thrust in deep hitting your g-spot, Loki smiled down at you, _that_  did something…He thrust in again and you writhed under him, nails raking along his arms. Loki moved again, enjoying your expression as he fucked you, his helmet on your head.

“Are you enjoying yourself Y/N?” he asked before nipping your earlobe, you moaned in reply and he gripped your hips in his hands to keep you from crawling away, “Answer me when I speak to you.”he demanded pinning you in place and thrusting in and out.

“Yes! Yes, Loki! Yes my god yes!” you cried unable to stop yourself now that you found your voice.

Loki pulled your legs up over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to bury himself deeper in you, and you came yet again this time Loki came at the same time, buried deep inside of you. You felt his hips stutter as he came, a curse on his lips and then he collapsed on you. 

You grunted under him, but otherwise didn’t move, you vaguely realized you still had his helmet on as your eyes drifted down and you fell into darkness once again.


End file.
